


The perks of being blue

by Msanholic



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 是蓝灯巴里的故事哦。





	The perks of being blue

哈尔一向喜欢作为闪电侠的巴里，他真诚、机敏、富有创意，善良到不像个超级英雄，和他搭档总是件让人高兴的事。

而作为蓝灯的巴里坚定、勇敢、满怀希望，就像光明本身，所以哈尔以为和他搭档也是同样一回事。可谁能想到他错得有多离谱呢。

和蓝灯巴里搭档是一件让人怀疑自己性取向的事。

倒不是说他之前从未领教过巴里的吸引力——闪电侠的制服很紧，谢了——可哈尔是直的，而且就算他在喝醉了的时候不是那么直，他也不会选择朝自己最好的朋友发情。

但是来自黑灯的威胁放大了一切，世界被颠倒过来，生者死去、死者复生，来自光谱两端的军团艰难地合作，他和巴里四处奔波，拼了命想拯救点什么。的确谈不上是最恰当的时机，就在危机到了紧要关头，就在他们抵抗着黑灯的劝诱，没有人愿意承认可事实上每个人都开始力不从心的时候，巴里坚定地宣布：“不是生命给了我们目标，而是我们给了生命意义*”，干脆利落地击碎每个人心底最后一点自我怀疑。老天，在那宿命的一刻，哈尔从未对任何人感到过如此汹涌的爱意，他甚至荒唐地分神扫了眼自己的制服，就怕它忽然决定变成紫色。

戴安娜是“爱”，湄拉是“愤怒”，雷是“怜悯”，而巴里是“希望”。哈尔曾经认为七灯军团的划分不甚恰当，人类的情感何止七种，而意志力甚至不该是其中之一——不过他现在渐渐明白这一分类的合理之处了，因为你看，巴里是希望。其实有什么可意外的呢？巴里本来就是他们当中最好的，蓝灯制服并没有改变他，最多是凸显了他身上原有的出色。

问题在于，这的确改变了他对巴里的感觉。不同于以往的每一次，它不是战斗中的彼此照看和打扫战场时的互相揶揄，不是巴里明白在他下落时总会有张绿光构造的床接住他、不是哈尔知道在他陷入危机时神速者总会比敌人的攻击先到。又或者说这是它们全部，只是比那更多。

这更像一种全新的可能，哈尔终于意识到，这就像是宇宙突然发问，如果你熟知的法则全都被颠覆，如果你不再能领会光明的意义，如果世界摇摇欲坠，而死亡迫近、威胁到所有生命——如果在这种时候，你仍然因为朋友的归来而无限感激，如果在这种时候，他坚定的信念仍然使你满怀希望，他对你而言是什么呢。

哈尔很清楚问题的答案。那曾经是他避之不及的东西，然而只消把主角换成巴里，它听起来就会更像一场冒险而非一副重担。

于是当至黑之夜终于结束，守护者们给了巴里另一个二十四小时，让他们一起去联系其他灯团善后，哈尔的戒指刚巧在旅途当中能量掉到百分之三而巴里担忧地向他靠近的时候，他终于累得管不住自己的嘴，猛然冒出一句“要不要试试用一个吻给我充能呢”。

在他用意念把自己掐死之前，巴里耸耸肩，“行啊”，然后他得到了印在额头上的吻、扶住脖子的手和一个担忧的凝视，“你还好吗？”哈尔想知道巴里到底是真的全无自知还是真的恨他，据他对巴里的了解八成是前者吧。和用提灯充能全然不同，这一次他感到有小小的电流从那个吻扩散开来，希望、信任和保护欲将他紧紧包裹住，成为他的一部分。真典型啊，巴里。他默默微笑。

巴里等不到他的回答，望着广漠的星空习惯性地加速向前飞行，“我一直想知道你看到的世界是怎样的，你带我去过外星，但这个还是不一样。”他冲哈尔笑了笑，笑容有些苦涩，“现在我知道你为什么总是不愿意回地球了，这是个更精彩的世界，不是吗？”“我没有不愿意回地球，”哈尔急忙辩解，他的解释显得苍白，“我只是、呃，军团的事情很忙。”

“是啊，我能理解。”巴里的意思分明是“但我难以认同”。“巴里，如果我让你感觉不被重视了，我并非有意。”“不，哈尔，就对我诚实一点吧，你是真的很忙呢，还是……单纯地不再需要你在地球的生活和朋友了？”“我没法想象不需要你，”哈尔呼吸一窒，就像绿灯制服的维生系统突然停止运作，“相信我，巴里，每次我怀念地球的时候，总是先想到你。”“那为什么——群星深处有什么呢，哈尔？有什么能让你抛弃自己的生活？”巴里以法证官的专业素养来寻求答案，但他的声音远没有自己希望的平稳。“需要帮助的人，责任、秩序，和你们在地球上做的差不多，我猜。”他不为自己的解释感到羞惭，却不敢直视巴里的眼神，害怕在里面找到失望。

“这正是我们成为超级英雄的原因，不是吗？”巴里陷入思考，速度倒一点没慢，“我想这正是你成为绿灯侠的时候所希望的，可是你大概没想过这意味着你要付出多少。值得吗？”“你要听实话吗？”哈尔苦笑，想都想不通他们是怎么从擦边球的表白走到了这里。“来吧，我受得了。”“多数时候都值得，”哈尔坦言 ，提高了速度好让这段对话尽快结束，“我仅仅是在更远的地方做正义联盟在地球做的事情，不是吗？灯戒选择了我，我得为整个扇区的安全负责。”

“我知道。但是正义联盟有麻烦时，我还是宁可你能自己来而不是派那位松鼠灯侠来帮忙。”“我也希望能自己来，巴里，可当时奇普离地球更近。”“当然你总是有理由的。”巴里听起来更像是在陈述事实，这反倒让哈尔更难受了。所以他忍痛提出建议，“如果你需要一个共同抱怨我的伙伴，奥利其实会是不错的选择。”

“认真的吗，奥利？”巴里翻了个白眼，“我试过了，哈尔，结果我们唯一能达成一致的地方就是在抱怨你的时候，通常到了酒吧以后奥利能在两个小时内醉得不省人事，而我全程都尴尬地醒着，不幸次日早上还会记得我们说过的所有蠢话，更不幸的是黛娜总在边上问‘所以你们俩到底谁是他的男朋友’，还笑得不知道多狡猾。”哈尔松了口气，“我会转告黛娜你对她的评价。所以你们决定了吗，到底谁来当那个倒霉鬼？”“显然是我，奥利说如果有个比赛叫‘忍受哈尔乔丹最长时间而不掐死他’，我一定能拿本扇区冠军。”

哈尔笑起来，“我们认识多久了，五年了吧？的确是很长一段时间。”“而你和奥利认识的时间还要更久。”“没错，但奥利平均每次见面有三次想掐死我，所以别担心，冠军还是你的。”巴里微笑，“你知道对我来说你从来都不会特别难以忍受。”“我当然知道，圣巴塞罗缪，超能力是宽容一切常人无法想象的混蛋行为。”“听起来像个特别没用的超级英雄。”“当然闪电侠是最好的了。”

“‘闪电侠是最好的’，拜托再说一遍，我要把这句话录下来当铃声。”巴里笑他。哈尔挑起眉，“好呀，只要你敢用。”他把灯戒举到嘴边，打开录音，感情充沛地说，“闪电侠是最好的。”“呃，好恶心。”巴里做了个鬼脸。“过分了啊，巴里，明明是你给了我一个吻我又说要当我男朋友。”“那是在引用奥利！”巴里涨红了脸，“而且是你要求我吻你的。”“你可以拒绝呀。”“混蛋。”“可我是你的混蛋，对吧？”巴里夸张地叹气，“现在我倒是不怎么确定了。”“别这么对我，小蓝。”哈尔假装伤心。

“是我的错觉还是你对蓝灯戒选择了我这件事过于享受了一点？”哈尔咳嗽了一声，“唔。蓝色很适合你？”“啊，所以这就是为什么每次我穿那件衬衣的时候你都表现得那么奇怪？”“我不知道你在说什么。”“是吧，”巴里宣布，“那我回去就把它烧掉。”“巴里！太空让你变得暴力了。”哈尔很有些委屈。

巴里笑出声，“你自找的。”“我才没有——”“嘿，”巴里转了个弯飘到他面前，脸上写满了好奇，“哈尔，你刚才是不是回避了我的问题？这可不像你。”“哪一个？”“蓝灯那一个。”哈尔一摊手，“怎么，我是真心觉得蓝色很衬你。”巴里甚至懒得反驳他，“也许吧，不过那还是没有解释你为什么突然开始和我调情了。”哈尔咳嗽起来，“不不，别误会，只是开个玩笑。”“听起来倒不是特别像玩笑啊。”

哈尔迎上他的眼神，用力吞咽，“好吧。”“好吧？”巴里怀疑地看着他。“你猜对了，”哈尔闭上眼睛，声音紧绷，“我刚刚才发现……但是不，那不是玩笑。”“哦。”巴里眨了眨眼，表情难以捉摸，“我以为你现在还和卡萝在一起？”“第十八次复合失败，”哈尔苦笑，“我们当朋友的时候吵架少得多。”“我很抱歉。”“不，就劳驾你当个好人忘了这件事吧，巴里，又不是说我会对此做些什么。”“为什么你不会——小心点。”巴里抓住他的双肩把他移开，哈尔睁开眼睛，发现自己差点一头撞上小行星带。

“什么样的人才会在太空中用我们现在的速度盲飞啊？”巴里又气又笑。“刚刚经历了一场灾难性告白的飞行员？”他的声调太高，这句话听着都假。“呃，等一下，”巴里捏了捏鼻梁，“是谁告诉你刚才是一场灾难的？”“我没有迟钝到听不出暗示。”“我可不会那么肯定，考虑到自从我回来之后你都对我的种种暗示毫无察觉。”

“自从你回来？等等，巴里，你该不是想告诉我——”哈尔在半空中来了个急停，面具也挡不住他的震惊。“是啊，我只是从来都没打算说出来，”巴里同样停下，忽然感觉极其暴露，“以为你没有兴趣。”“更离奇的地方是，我也以为我没有兴趣。”“哈。有什么改变了？如果仅仅是因为蓝灯，我觉得这可能不太明智。”“不，”哈尔坚决地阻止他说下去，“这更像是……有时候人们在一见钟情之后才有机会互相了解，我猜我是把这两个步骤反过来了。有点愚蠢，我知道，不过反正你也不是第一天发现我有多不擅长感情了。”

“所以怎么、你认识了我五年才突然决定要一见钟情？天哪哈尔，你怎么连谈恋爱都非得和别人不同啊。”哈尔漫不经心地一挥手，将宇宙间的所有星星和他们两人都囊括在内，“如果你想要的是平凡，现在就不会在这里了。”巴里失笑，“这绝对是你的错，认识你之前我都只打算当个平平常常的英雄呢。”“你能超过光速，巴里，用平常来形容自己就太夸张了。”“你一直都表现得好像那没什么大不了的。”“那当然很大不了，”哈尔拍拍他的背，神色变得认真，“但是和你的超能力比起来，让我印象更深刻的一直都是你。”

“老天，艾瑞斯是对的。”巴里下意识放缓速度，回避了哈尔的目光。“她和你说什么了？”“你记得，唔，是她和我提分手的，对吧？”“我有一场壮烈的酒精中毒为证呢，巴里，你的代谢能力完全是作弊。”巴里紧张地笑笑，“抱歉。她那天给我的理由是‘我永远都没法像绿灯侠那样理解你’，更糟的是我都想不起要怎么反驳。”“所以你和她说了什么？”“‘那不是你的错’。”“哇哦，那还真是……无法挽回了。”“你不需要听起来这么高兴的。”巴里有气无力地瞪着他。

“没办法，我知道你们能成为很可爱的一对，但是不像我们，巴里，你和我？我们会不可战胜。”哈尔在空中做了个桶滚，面具消失在他微笑的脸上。“你真的很亮啊。”巴里眯起眼睛，在空旷的宇宙中意志之绿熊熊燃烧着。“至少你不是第一个对这点不满的人。”“不，我是说，我喜欢这个。”巴里接近他，直到两人之间的距离缩短到一英寸。他舔了舔上唇，望进那双有所期待的棕色眼睛，“如果你打算后悔的话……”哈尔捧住他的脸，“我从来不后悔。”

在尝到哈尔的嘴唇之前，巴里先尝到的是灯戒构造的能量场。古怪的刺痛让他皱眉，可紧接着一阵光晕波动，两种能量场融为一体，温和地把他们推得更近。哈尔在笑，这让吻他变得更加容易。他抱着哈尔的腰，手掌下制服的触感不像地球上任何一件东西。蓝光和绿光彼此映照，从远处望去几乎成了青色。

蓝色花瓣出现在空中，受到零重力的影响而悬停。哈尔因为这陌生的光而睁开双眼，原本捧着他脸颊的手戳了下巴里胸前的蓝灯标志，“我从前怎么不知道你这么浪漫。”巴里瞪大了眼睛，显然也是刚刚看到发生了什么，“唔，蓝灯戒它……经常会有自己的想法。”“从来都不是你戴着哪一只戒指，”哈尔突然说，像是急需对谁做出声明，“不是你的超能力，不是你像魔法一样运用神速力，也不是你成了蓝灯军团的一员。又或者是所有这些，但更是你在其他人怀疑自己的时候打断他们，是你愿意停下来和被你拯救的人交朋友，是你总能给人第二次机会。

“我曾经以为稳定的关系是件可怕的事，因为我总是指望能有一个人成为我留在地面上的理由。可我错了，巴里，我想要的是像你一样、能和我一起在群星中穿行的人。”

巴里笑起来，眼神却很柔软，“你知道我只是暂时戴上蓝灯戒指，哈尔，闪电侠可不会飞。”“就像你知道我不是那个意思。你说过我理解你，巴里，而你也超过任何人地理解我。我不知道为什么你还选择留下，因为你肯定早就清楚了，我多半会是个糟糕的男朋友，但是如果你愿意的话，我们可以试试。”“要是像你说的那样，我总能给人第二次机会，那又有什么理由连第一次都不给你？”巴里捏了下他的肩膀，重新向远方启航，哈尔跟上去，仍然有点不敢相信。

“而且我不需要你当一个完美男友，”巴里自顾自地讲下去，“我知道你还会继续呆在欧阿的时间比呆在地球长，还会继续忘掉我的生日和每一个纪念日，那又怎样？我不会说我喜欢这些，可那是你的选择，是你的责任，没有人能说服你放弃它就像没有人能说服我放弃中城。有时候我想……那正是我爱你的原因。”

“就这样你还要说我‘谈恋爱都非得和别人不同’。”哈尔微笑，相同的速度足够让巴里看清他眼角的细纹。巴里从未像此刻这样鲜明地感到自己真真切切地活着，自从他消失在神速力中，自从哈尔为赎罪而死去，又作为英雄而归来。这才是神速力试图让他领悟的，也是蓝灯戒想要教给他的。每天既是你生命中的第一天，也是最后一天；你可以选择朝着目标直冲过去，或者是停下来陪伴你爱的人，这两者并无矛盾：只要你保持信念，不留遗憾地活着。

而对于巴里来说，幸运的是他可以同时做到两件事。“你是对的，”他看着哈尔，清楚地意识到蓝灯戒指又在蠢蠢欲动，“我们会不可战胜。”

因为希望和意志力永远并肩前行。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文计划1/N. 转自lofter.


End file.
